


В Майами всегда солнечно

by blood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood/pseuds/blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что надо суперзвезде для счастья? Деньги? Слава? Толпа визжащих поклонников, преследующих тебя на каждом шагу? Вполне возможно, кто знает... А что необходимо обычному человеку? Семья? Любовь? Уютный домик в каком-нибудь красивом местечке? Да, пожалуй, что так. Ну а что делать тридцатипятилетней звезде, уставшей от денег и славы и желающей наконец обрести своё простое человеческое счастье? Достаточно встретить на пляже в Майами привлекательного молодого парня и перевернуть весь мир кверху тормашками буквально за несколько дней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Майами всегда солнечно

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** разница в возрасте между Джеями 13 лет  
>  **Примечания:** Бета: Billy Dietrich, Гамма: Kristina Kimura

Белые крикливые чайки кружили над заливом в невыносимо-ярком небе. Время от времени они резко ныряли вниз, подхватывали что-то с воды и взлетали обратно, снова кружа. И так целый день. Хорошо им, чайкам – летаешь себе в небе, ничего не делаешь. Вот она, полная свобода действий.

Дженсен устало потянулся, поправил слегка скосившиеся солнцезащитные очки и решил недолго вздремнуть. Раннее утро субботы самое то, чтобы поваляться под теплым солнцем на пляже в Майами. Тем более, когда никто не мешает тебе делать это: пару лет назад Дженсен позволил себе раскошелиться и купить виллу со своим отдельным кусочком земли. Правда, всё равно были слышны детские голоса и лай собак вдалеке, но его не беспокоили такие мелочи. У него, наконец, выдались свободные дни от съемок, и он просто мечтал провести их именно здесь, наплевав даже на свои привычки вставать из постели не раньше часу дня, когда то позволял его и так загруженный график.

Легкий ветерок слегка щекотал ступни, а солнце грело грудь своими лучиками. Приятные звуки волн успокаивали и настраивали на то, что всё в жизни хорошо и беспокоиться ни о чём не стоит. 

Хотя, на самом деле, было о чём… 

Ему тридцать пять, и у него совсем никого нет. Ну, не считая Данииль – близкой подруги и коллеги по работе. Съемки в «Непобедимых» произвели определённый фурор, так что он уже третий год снимался с Дани в образе влюбленной парочки супергероев, отчаянно спасающих мир от всех бед. 

Сказать, что Дженсену это порядком надоело, - значит просто скромно отмолчаться в сторонке. Давно прошли те времена, когда он мог сниматься хоть по восемнадцать часов в сутки и быть на ногах, сейчас же уставал от съемок в полдня. Нет, он был в состоянии запомнить роль и всё прочее, просто так долго жить одной работой тоже нельзя… Ему нравилось сниматься, нравилось примерять на себя новые роли и находиться в центре внимания, но в то же время он банально мечтал о простом человеческом счастье. Ведь вновь и вновь возвращаясь в свою пустую и холодную квартиру в Нью-Йорке, он думал о том, как ему не хватает кого-то рядом. Того, кто будет ждать его и встречать вечерами после съемок, кто будет обнимать ночами и греть теплом своего тела, а утром пить кофе на кухне, обсуждая планы на весь последующий день. 

Дженсен лениво зевнул: лежать на пляже оказалось утомительно, хоть и приятно. Ведь у всех есть свои слабости, которым периодически хочется потакать. Дженсен любил море, теплую погоду, а также загорелых парней в плавках - и что, собственно, в этом особенного? 

Он слегка повертел шеей, чтобы размять затекшие мышцы, и заметил, как по направлению к нему идёт какой-то мальчик. 

Что он тут забыл? И как вообще досюда добрался?

Мальчишка, завидев его, тут же ускорил шаг. Дженсен снял очки и присмотрелся. Как оказалось, зрение его обмануло, потому что мальчик на самом деле оказался высоким и худым парнем. 

\- Простите, я гулял по пляжу и, кажется, забрел, куда не следовало. Не подскажете, как мне выйти хотя бы на дорогу? Я совсем не знаю здешней местности.

Дженсен даже не понял, о чём только что его спросили. Он просто смотрел на этого парня и не мог оторвать взгляд. Настолько он был красив, что Дженсен не сразу заметил, как тот сначала непонимающе уставился на него, а затем в удивлении приоткрыл рот.

«Черт, узнал…»

\- Ой… Так это вы?.. – парень был поражен тем, кого увидел перед собой. – Вы Дженсен Эклз, правда? – глаза его как-то неестественно заблестели, или, может, так Дженсену показалось из-за солнца, которое будто сосредоточилось только на его новом знакомом и подсвечивало его со всех сторон, напоказ выставляя всё достоинства пусть и худой, но очень притягательной фигуры.

\- Да, - ответил Дженсен, наконец очнувшись. 

\- Вау! – только и воскликнул парень. – Я ваш фанат, - и так покраснел, что Дженсен непроизвольно улыбнулся этой смущенности. – Правда, с такой щетиной вас так и не узнаешь сначала.

Дженсен провел по подбородку, вспоминая, что уже какой день не брился и выглядел явно заросшим. Ну, на то это и отпуск, чтобы отпустить всего себя, не так ли?

\- Ну да, - лучезарно улыбнулся он. – Как тебя зовут-то?

\- Джаред… - промямлил парень. – Простите, что побеспокоил, не буду вам мешать. Мне бы только узнать, как отсюда выбраться, и я сразу же уйду…

\- Просто поднимись вверх по пляжу и иди по прямой, выйдешь на дорогу, а там уже быстрее сможешь добраться на общественный пляж, - с наигранным безразличием ответил Дженсен, хотя и не мог не признаться себе, что Джаред очень даже заинтересовал его.

\- Спасибо… - неуверенно поблагодарил Джаред и быстрым шагом пошел прочь, периодически оглядываясь на своего нового звездного знакомого.

Дженсен недолго смотрел Джареду вслед, потянулся и вновь лег. Вот и покупай потом себе отдельный участок земли, на который всё равно кто-нибудь рано или поздно додумается зайти. Да и ещё кто-нибудь такой неловкий и мило улыбающийся, что захотелось и самому улыбнуться в ответ... Дженсен тяжело вздохнул. Ну вот, опять какие-то идиотские мысли лезут в голову. Он ведь не настолько отчаялся, чтобы лежать и думать о каком-то там ещё совсем мальчишке. Ведь нет? 

Да уж… Вот тебе и поспал под солнышком в выходной... 

В итоге отдых на пляже был сорван, и Дженсен в срочном порядке удалился в дом, чтобы забыть и больше не думать ни о чём лишнем.

***

Вечером Дженсен просто изнывал от скуки. Да, он сам хотел провести свой отпуск, пока сериал ушёл на хиатус, спокойно и совсем ненапряжно, валяясь или в кровати, или на том же пляже, но это точно уже слишком. Прошло время, когда он кутил с друзьями круглые сутки, напивался чуть ли не до потери сознания и имел кучу недолгих и абсолютно бестолковых связей на одну ночь.

Нет, он не совсем какой-то там старик, просто это не радовало уже так, как раньше. Стало скучно, громкая музыка начала оглушать больше обычного, а фанатки утомляли только одним своим присутствием, не говоря уже об их громких, писклявых визгах, которые он слышал чуть ли не на каждом шагу. Но такова цена славы, и волей-неволей с ней необходимо смириться. 

Дженсен решил побриться - а то так недолго зарасти совсем, - надел теплую толстовку и вышел на улицу, тем самым пытаясь расслабиться и не думать ни о чём лишнем. И возможно, наконец, прогнать тоску, прочно засевшую в его сердце. Ветер словно пробирал до костей, заставляя неприятно поежиться. 

Вечерами здесь значительно холоднее. Прикурив сигарету и выдохнув колечко дыма, он решил пройтись по пляжу. Море было спокойно, волны слегка касались песка - и никого вокруг. Наверное, он просто слишком сильно расклеился, раз на душе так погано и тошно. Но неужели ему так и суждено прожить свою жизнь одному? 

Дженсен давно вышел на общественный пляж и думал о своем, и от того не заметил, как на него неслась, словно ураган, большая рыжая собака, пока она не сбила его с ног. 

\- Боже, Сэди, перестань! Простите, сэр… 

Приятный юношеский голос донесся до его ушей.

– Она просто очень любвео… - Дженсен поднял глаза на говорящего, и тот тут же умолк, встретившись с ним взглядом. – Это опять вы?!

Дженсен отпихнул от себя собаку и улыбнулся Джареду. Похоже, спасение от его грусти само упало ему в руки, точнее, свалилось как снег на голову. Джаред, тот парень, от которого утром Дженсен не мог оторвать глаз, стоял перед ним и неуверенно улыбался. 

Да, удача сегодня определенно на стороне Дженсена, и он точно не упустит шанса воспользоваться ей.

***

Джаред целый день ходил заведённый. Кто бы мог подумать, что он встретит самого Дженсена Эклза! Боже, счастью не было предела!

Когда Джареду было тринадцать и он увидел Дженсена в роли крутого байкера, рассекающего на своем мотоцикле по улицам Чикаго, завоевывая женские сердца и постоянно влипая в передряги, он точно понял, кому хочет подражать. С тех пор он не пропускал ни единого фильма с участием Дженсена и не единого сериала. Втайне от матери он прятал его плакаты и журналы, рассказывающие о нём много интересного. Джаред настолько стал грезить мечтами о том, чтобы увидеть Дженсена в реальной жизни, что не стало удивлением то, что потом он начал видеть его во снах. В мокрых и очень жарких снах…

 

\- Сколько бы ни воспитывал её, она всё равно остается непослушной, - пробубнил про себя Джаред. - Простите, я сейчас заберу Сэди и пойду. 

Он и так натворил дел, не хотелось, чтобы Дженсен злился на него. Хоть его сердце и кричало, умоляло остаться. Но ведь он не девчонка, он не будет лужицей растекаться перед своим кумиром. Может быть, дома он и взвизгнет пару раз от счастья, но не здесь. 

Дженсен тем временем встал и отряхнулся:

\- Брось, всё не так страшно. Я лишь слегка испачкался, - он посмотрел на Джареда и улыбнулся. И уже только за эту улыбку Джаред готов продать душу. – Может, прогуляемся вместе? Если ты не против, конечно.

Эти слова выбили его из колеи. Дженсен предложил ему прогуляться! Сам Дженсен Эклз!

\- Да! – не поразмыслив и секунды ради приличия, ответил Джаред и, поняв, что делает, тут же смутился. Ну не идиот ли? Может так и отпугнуть, не дай бог, Дженсена. – С удовольствием, - более спокойно добавил он.

 

Пока они гуляли, Джаред успел рассказать Дженсену чуть ли не всю свою жизнь: что ему двадцать два, что он учится в колледже и мечтает когда-нибудь стать режиссером. Сюда он приехал на каникулы с друзьями, а сам живет в Нью-Йорке, где его ждет вторая любимая собака – Харли, пёс очень боится всякого рода перелетов, так что пришлось оставить его у знакомых. Казалось, он болтал без умолку, но почему-то Дженсен не просил его прекратить и внимательно слушал каждую его историю. 

О себе же Дженсен говорил мало, многое из его жизни Джаред и так знал, всё-таки не один год следил за его творчеством, даже помнил наизусть некоторые реплики из своих самых любимых фильмов и сериалов с его участием. И именно из-за этого они говорили в основном на нейтральные и обычные житейские темы. 

Джаред чувствовал себя легко и непринужденно, разговаривая с Дженсеном, будто знал его сто лет, нет, даже больше. Да и Дженсен, кажись, тоже не думал переживать о том, с кем он общается. 

Когда совсем стемнело, Джаред подозвал Сэди к себе и нацепил карабин с поводком.

\- Нам уже пора, - он погладил собаку по голове. – Рад был познакомиться с вами… с тобой, Дженсен, – поправил он себя - Дженсен запретил ему называть себя на «вы» - и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

\- Я тоже, Джаред, - Дженсен пожал ему руку и направился в противоположную сторону, к себе домой. 

А Джаред с трудом заставил себя сделать пару шагов. Он всё ещё не верил, что всё, что было – это реальность. Однако о реальности не вовремя напомнила мысль о том, что это был последний раз, когда он видел Дженсена в такой непринужденной обстановке, больше ему такого шанса не предвидится никогда…

Утерев рукавов кофты предательски вырвавшиеся слезы, Джаред поплелся домой к друзьям - те его уже, наверное, совсем заждались.

***

Когда Дженсен вернулся домой, он непрерывно продолжал думать о Джареде. Этот парень поразил его своим характером, своей энергетикой и какой-то детской добротой и улыбкой, которая даже его заставляла улыбаться, как идиота. Ну, а уж о фантазиях, которые его мозг услужливо начал подкидывать в итоге, даже говорить не хотелось. Давно никто не интересовал его так, как Джаред. Он был настолько чист и даже наивен, что его постоянно так и хотелось совратить, показать, что за наивностью может скрываться такое, о чём он даже не представляет…

***

Ещё несколько дней Дженсен провел в полной тишине. Джареда он больше не встречал. Честно признаться себе, что он на него конкретно запал, Дженсен просто не мог, и поэтому ходил злой как никогда. И, чтобы не злиться ещё больше, решил привести себя в порядок и найти кого-нибудь на ночь. В противном случае ему грозило так и провести остаток отпуска, регулярно думая исключительно о Джареде.

Он заново побрился, для пущего лоска надел черную рубашку, закатав по локоть рукава, и слегка привел в порядок волосы, уложив их привычно гелем. За столько лет он просто уже не мог избавиться от привычки приводить себя в порядок перед выходом в свет. На всякий случай засунул в задний карман джинсов пару презервативов и маленький тюбик со смазкой. Вдруг его сегодняшняя пассия откажется ехать к нему? Надо просчитать все варианты. Он не знал, кем именно окажется его любовник, но что он должен быть хотя бы капельку похожим на Джареда - это точно…

Дженсен не стал себя утруждать тем, чтобы поехать на своей собственной машине, а просто заказал такси. Таксист подъехал вовремя, и уже через полчаса они прибыли на место, остановившись прямо напротив клуба «Рефлекс», в котором и собирался провести свою ночь Дженсен. Расплатившись, он устремился ко входу. Знакомый охранник вежливо открыл перед ним дверь, пуская внутрь. В клубе безумно громко играла музыка, танцпол битком набит народом, двигающимся в такт новомодной песне, если её вообще можно назвать таковой, а запах алкоголя витал в воздухе, опьяняя и одновременно раскрепощая тебя, словно подтверждая, что сюда ты пришёл не просто так. У барной стойки к счастью ещё осталась парочка свободных мест, и Дженсен тут же устремился туда.

\- Дженсен! Какими судьбами? – бармен заметил его и приветливо протянул руку.

\- Стив, я тоже рад тебя видеть, дружище, - Дженсен сел на стул, не забыв оглянуться по сторонам. - Да вот, дали вольную на пару деньков, так что, как видишь, вовсю развлекаюсь.

\- Ну да, вижу, - Стив хмыкнул.

\- Что у вас сегодня за толпа? Обычно ведь тут народу от силы полсотни набирается. 

\- Сегодня Крис выступает, а народ у нас пристрастился к его музыке, да и он почувствовал себя звездой. Может, присоединишься к нему?

\- Думаю, не стоит. 

Другим увлечением Дженсена было пение, но отчего-то роль певца его привлекала значительно меньше. Обычно он любил петь в кругу близких, родных или друзей, а выступать перед целой толпой - нет, спасибо, можно обойтись и без этого.

\- Понимаю. Ладно, развлекайся. Первый дринк за счет заведения, – Стив подмигнул Дженсену и пошел дальше общаться с клиентами у стойки. 

 

Просидев так около получаса и изрядно захмелев, Дженсен, скучая, рассматривал танцпол. За это время ему так никто и не приглянулся. Он стал уже рассматривать кандидаток женского пола, пока не наткнулся взглядом на высокую фигуру с очень уж знакомой прической. Она двигалась под быструю музыку так соблазнительно, что Дженсен решил рассмотреть получше - и как раз в этом момент парень повернулся, и Дженсен узнал его. Да, это был тот самый Джаред, только сейчас он был словно какой-то совсем другой: футболка вымокла и прилипла к телу, а узкие джинсы с низкой талией четко прорисовывали контуры аппетитной задницы, которую Дженсен ещё несколько дней назад приметил в не таких облегающих шортах, но он уже тогда был уверен, что в подобном виде она будет просто прекрасна. Что ж - он оказался прав. 

Дженсен облизал ставшие сухими губы и сглотнул. Вот кого ему хотелось сейчас – это невероятно милого и в то же время очень сексуального парня; да так хотелось, что у него вмиг потяжелело в паху. 

Он залпом допил виски и пошел на танцпол. Через толпу было тяжело пробраться, но он четко видел свою цель. Пролезая через потные, пьяные и совсем неуклюже двигающиеся тела, Дженсен невольно вспомнил, когда сам был таким же. Это совсем не то, о чем сейчас хотелось вспоминать, и поэтому, вновь взглянув на Джареда и на то, как он, словно змея, танцует и изгибается всем своим телом, он чуть ли не зарычал, отталкивая всех вокруг, лишь бы наконец достигнуть желаемого.

«Схватить. Прижать. И удержать», - вопил мозг, и Дженсен полностью согласен с ним. Алкоголь бурлил в крови, из-за чего чувства разгорались с удвоенной силой.

Дойдя до Джареда, Дженсен как бы невзначай пристроился танцевать рядом. Он легко вошел в ритм, ведь танцевать в свое время Дженсен любил и считал, что вполне умеет это делать. Джаред тут же почувствовал, что кто-то сзади пристроился к нему, и придвинулся ближе.

Вот же сученыш, явно знал, зачем здесь. Движения его были плавные, он легко раскачивал бедрами из стороны в сторону, словно прося, чтобы его ухватили за зад. Дженсен тут же напрягся, уже только от такого он готов наплевать на всё и хорошенько отодрать Джареда в ближайшей кабинке туалета. Музыка стала нарастать и становиться быстрее, Джаред притерся к Дженсену вплотную, закинув руку к нему на шею, вжимаясь своими бедрами ему в пах. Дженсен ухватил его за зад и крепко сжал. Даже через громкую музыку был слышен протяжный стон. Дженсен поднялся руками вверх, прошелся ладонями по напряженному животу, чуть задевая ремень, очень «тонко» намекая на свои желания. Джаред, видимо, уже не выдержал и, чуть повернув голову к Дженсену, сладким голосом протянул: 

\- Может, мы с тобой найдем более удобное место для… - но договорить он не успел: Дженсен повернул его к себе, и Джаред застыл. Узнавание в его глазах мигом сменилось шоком, а затем он и вовсе опустил глаза. Не будь в клубе так темно, Дженсен бы с легкостью сказал, что сейчас Джаред красный как рак и смущен до безумия. 

\- Мистер Эклз… Я... Простите… - Джаред попытался вырваться, но Дженсен не дал. 

– Куда ты? Разве ты не хотел уединиться со мной минуту назад? – Дженсен напористо прижал его к себе ещё ближе, чувствуя, как у Джареда в штанах стоит не меньше, чем у него, и легко поцеловал его за ухом. 

Джаред только сильнее напрягся, нервно сглотнув, и ещё раз попытался вырваться, однако в силе Дженсену он значительно проигрывал. 

– Что ты дергаешься? Неужели ты никогда не хотел оказаться вот так рядом со своим кумиром? – свободную рукой Дженсен смял ягодицу Джареда, заставив того выдавить из себя новый, шипящий стон. - Ну же, не молчи, Джаред. 

Дженсен заглянул Джареду в глаза и понял всё без слов. Тот хотел, ой как хотел, только всё ещё сомневался. Глупый, чего же бояться? 

\- Поехали ко мне, ведь ты тоже пришел сюда, чтобы найти кого-нибудь, с кем можно провести эту ночь, не так ли? 

\- А как же вы… я… - наконец подал голос Джаред. Боже, сколько сомнений и желания одновременно. Это просто сводило Дженсена с ума и опьяняло похуже любого алкоголя.

\- Зови меня Дженсен и забудь про «вы», Джей. Мы же обсуждали это. Поехали ко мне, обещаю, тебе понравится, - голосом он старался успокоить его и настроить на нужный лад. И, похоже, получилось у него это блестяще – Джаред молча кивнул, наконец соглашаясь.

Что ж, раз так, то эту ночь он точно запомнит надолго.

***

Узнав в танцующем рядом с ним человеке Дженсена, Джаред от удивления растерялся. Несколько дней после их встречи он никак не мог выкинуть его из головы. Он хотел его давно, настолько давно, что в мозгу от столь неожиданного предложения сразу же появились непристойные картины с жаркими, влажными поцелуями и бешеным ритмом двигающихся в унисон тел... Член уже давно больно упирался в ширинку, а когда Джаред почувствовал ответное желание, то только сильнее захотел прижаться к Дженсену, слиться с ним воедино. Хотя и не мог, из-за своего непонятно откуда взявшегося испуга, не попробовать вырваться пару раз. Но чего было бояться? Человек, чей экранный образ восхищал его, человек, который заставлял его видеть мокрые сны и просыпаться на влажных простынях, сейчас стоял перед ним и предлагал ему поехать к нему. Да, Дженсен выпил, это чувствовалось, но и Джаред не был полностью трезв, поэтому какой смысл упускать такой ахерительный шанс? Разве стоит вот так просто словом «Нет» проебать своё счастье? Поэтому Джаред пусть и не полностью уверенно, но согласно кивнул, и Дженсен, не медля, потащил его к выходу.

 

Гостиная виллы Дженсена, казалось, сияла своей чистотой и была отдекорирована чуть ли не по последнему писку дизайнерской моды, совмещая в себе изящную резную деревянную мебель, и необычный для таких мест камин с двумя креслами рядом, и кучу всяких картин неизвестного Джареду художника. От увиденного он не сдержался и присвистнул восторженно, но тут же стушевался, посмотрев на Дженсена, - тот только подмигнул ему со своей ехидной улыбкой.

\- Пошли в спальню. Или перед этим ты бы хотел что-нибудь выпить? – ласково спросил он его, одаривая вдобавок к прочему похотливым взглядом.

Джареду с одной стороны дико хотелось напиться так, чтобы совсем не думать ни о чём и отдаться целиком и полностью, а с другой - хотелось быть трезвым, чтобы запомнить этот единственный раз, запомнить этот блеск в глазах Дженсена, запах его кожи, теплые касания сильных рук и потом вспоминать, когда уже это всё исчезнет и пройдет…

\- Нет, спасибо, - именно этот выбор он сделал для себя в тот момент.

\- Отлично. Тогда наверх и сразу направо, я сейчас подойду.

Зайдя в спальню, Джаред не сдержал улыбки. Неужели вот оно? Неужели это случится именно с ним? Он и Дженсен, в одной постели. Его кумир, на которого он только и думал, что дрочить и мечтать, сейчас с ним! 

И, пока он продолжал мысленно ликовать, словно совсем уж влюбленный подросток, Дженсен успел зайти в комнату и, скрестив руки, облокотиться на рядом стоящий комод.

«Главное - только не оплошать и показать себя мужиком. Ну же, Джаред!»

\- И что, сюда ты водишь всех своих любовников? – с поддельным недовольством спросил он, критически оглядывая широкую кровать и картинно потягиваясь - только бы не переиграть, иначе всё это закончится не так, как положено. 

Но взгляд Дженсена, темный, жадный, так и говорил, что он на верном пути.

\- Нет, только самых наглых, - усмехнулся Дженсен. – Неужели ты решил ревновать, Джаред? 

Ревновать?! О, он ревнует, ещё как: Джаред на протяжении стольких лет видел, как Дженсен целуется со всякими актрисками, что сейчас эмоции, переполнившие его, сами вырвались, и он презрительно хмыкнул:

\- Было бы к кому ревновать! Ещё чего!

\- Неужели ты считаешь себя лучше тех, с кем я был? 

\- Конечно! – за Джареда говорила его старая обида, которую он хранил в себе, смотря на фото с грудастыми девчонками, так и вившимися около Дженсена, однако он совсем не думал о том, к каким последствиям его ревность может привести…

\- Что ж, тогда докажи, - Дженсен демонстративно сложил руки на груди, всё так же пристально смотря на Джареда.

\- Раз ты просишь…

Джаред подошёл к Дженсену и, крепко схватив его за загривок, потянул на себя и поцеловал. Он целовал его сначала более робко, немного умерив свой пыл, но потом всё жестче и жестче, сминая его губы в поцелуе. Дженсен же дальше играть с Джаредом не стал, первым не выдержав, и оттеснил его к постели, прежде чем на неё повалить. 

Подсознательно Джареду сразу захотелось подчиниться и чуть ли не заскулить, как щенок. Он всегда был сверху, но сейчас, под руками Дженсена, которые словно были везде, гладили, манили, сжимали и раздевали одновременно, он только и мог думать о том, как бы Дженсен трахнул его, с такими же напором и страстью. 

Вскоре на нём не осталось ничего, кроме трусов, из-под резинки которых торчал истекающий смазкой член.

\- Дже-е-е-енсен, - простонал Джаред, чувствуя опаляющие кожу поцелуи ниже пупка.

Дженсен ничего не ответил и резко стянул с Джареда трусы, довольно улыбаясь и вновь навалившись на него всем телом.

\- Ты уже был снизу? 

\- Нет, - щеки запылали румянцем, но слабым показаться не хотелось, черта с два! Он закусил губу, шумно выдыхая, и, открыв глаза, с вызовом посмотрел на Дженсена.

\- Тогда, ты готов... довериться мне?

Ответное «Да» Джареда прозвучало громче, чем хотелось, и Дженсен, усмехнувшись, прильнул к его губам вновь, при этом свободной рукой доставая из заднего кармана смазку и презерватив.

Как только Дженсен коснулся его сфинктера, Джаред зажался. Смазка была холодной, от чего становилось немного не по себе.

\- Ш-ш-ш, расслабься, - Дженсен постепенно начал протискивать один палец внутрь. 

И только его палец достал до простаты, как через тело Джареда словно прошел электрический разряд. Тело моментально выгнуло над постелью, а и без того неспокойное сердце, кажется, забилось ещё чаще. Джаред не смог сдержать громкого, удовлетворенного стона. Но только пальца было недостаточно.

\- Ещё, - попросил он, и Дженсен повиновался.

Когда же и этого стало мало, Дженсен отстранился, понимая Джареда без слов. Снял мешающиеся джинсы вместе с трусами, надел презерватив и, вылив чуть смазки на свой член, приподнял Джареда за бедра и постепенно начал проникать внутрь, одновременно успокаивая и хрипло шепча ему в ухо ласковые пошлости. Щеки от них уже не румянились, а горели. 

Дженсен остался в расстегнутой черной рубашке на голое тело, и Джареда это заводило неимоверно. Войдя до конца, Дженсен дал Джареду привыкнуть и медленными, рваными толчками стал двигаться. Это не было безумно больно, как могло бы быть. Наоборот, это было просто охуенно, иначе не скажешь. Так чувствовать Дженсена в себе настолько приятно, что Джаред только и мог, что через стон выкрикивать его имя. Одной рукой Дженсен переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Джареда, а другой дрочил ему.

Джаред не хотел, чтобы это когда-нибудь заканчивалось. Они были едины, они были вместе - и это было феерично. Но тут перед глазами всё поплыло, и оргазм накатил волной, утягивая его в свою пелену. Он кончил первым, но Дженсена это не остановило. Он легко прижался губами к губам Джареда, вколачиваясь в него всё сильнее и глубже, а вскоре и сам кончая с громким и протяжным стоном.

***

Уже после они лежали, укрытые одеялом, и Джаред положил голову к Дженсену на плечо.

\- Я же тебя больше не увижу? – эти слова причиняли боль, но он прекрасно понимал, что дальше их пути совершенно точно расходятся. 

\- Не знаю, Джаред, - Дженсен тяжело вздохнул, прижимая его крепче к себе. – Вряд ли кто-то поймет нас, если мы... если я... Черт, и вообще, тебе всего двадцать два, зачем тебе такой старик, как я?

\- Не такой уж ты и старый. Ты нравишься мне.

\- Это у тебя юношеский максимализм. Поверь, это скоро пройдет, и ты встретишь кого-нибудь.

\- А ты? Хочешь сказать, ты не тот, кто мне нужен, и сейчас начнешь мне впаривать прочую лабуду про возраст? - с усмешкой Джаред поднял голову, буравя своим взглядом. И Дженсен, Джаред был уверен, чувствовал это, но продолжал равнодушно смотреть в потолок. 

Устало выдохнув, он тихо произнес:

\- Не знаю, Джаред, достоин ли я этого. Не знаю.

\- Но я хочу тебя! - Джаред еще больше приподнялся и настырно, почти злобно сощурясь, глянул прямо в глаза. Неужели Дженсен может подумать, что Джаред так просто оставит всё это? 

\- Перестань, Джей, пожалуйста. Не делай всё ещё сложнее, – эти слова задели Джареда, но кто он такой, действительно? Обыкновенный парень, которому со звездой не по пути.

\- Я так просто не сдамся! – подытожил он разговор, поставив в нем жирную точку, и крепче прижался к Дженсену, закрывая глаза и постепенно проваливаясь в сон.

И ему совсем не надо было видеть улыбку Дженсена, которую тот, собственно, и не прятал, - он и так чувствовал её сердцем и душой.

***

Дженсен лениво растянулся на своём стуле и читал сценарий. Опять они спасают мир, и вновь очередной злодей повержен, и снова ссора с героиней Данииль. И не надоело им это? Который год, а песня не меняется. Он тяжело выдохнул и устало оглянулся вокруг. Уж лучше бы сыграл в вестерне три года назад, вместо тянувшейся эпопеи с героями. Ну, хоть костюм как у Супермена не предложили надеть, и то славно.

Площадка жила своей обычной жизнью: рядом с Дани суетились гримерши - она и так была краше некуда, куда ещё больше? - бегали осветители, звукооператоры, помощники проверяли, все ли декорации на своих местах, только режиссера Сингера до сих пор не было видно.

\- Эй, Дженсен! – помяни черта… - Ну что, готов творить высокое искусство?

\- Всегда готов, - он отложил сценарий и встал, чтобы пожать Робу руку.

\- Кстати, пока не забыл, с сегодняшнего дня у нас новый работник, пока берем как стажёра, а там кто его знает - может, официально станет помощником моим. Говорит, что мечтает стать режиссером, - Дженсен на это безразлично кивнул: в конце концов, ему не особо было интересен ещё один мешающийся под ногами неопытный помощник. – Только опаздывает он что-то…

\- Простите, я уже тут. Здравствуйте, Роберт! 

И этот голос показался до боли знакомым...

\- Джаред, наконец-то! Давай я тебя представлю звезде нашего шоу. Дженсен, это Джаред Падалеки, теперь, если что, тебе есть кого послать за кофе или обедом.

\- Очень приятно, - Джаред протянул ему руку, и Дженсен машинально пожал её. 

Неужели Джаред оказался настолько упертым? И кто бы мог подумать, что это ему вообще удастся? 

С того дня они так и не виделись, а прошло уже около полугода. Они распрощались и разъехались, не думая даже поддерживать хоть какую-нибудь связь. Дженсен продолжил сниматься в сериале, а Джаред, скорее всего, продолжил учебу. 

Дженсен не знал, чем занимался Джаред на самом деле, хотя и не мог не признать, что то прощание, около его двери со словами:  
«Не думай так просто избавиться от меня!», - вполне имело смыл, учитывая настойчивость и характер Джареда.

\- Что ж, Джаред, у меня уже есть одна просьба к тебе, - Дженсен подмигнул ему и улыбнулся.

\- Я в вашем полном распоряжении, мистер Эклз, - Джаред не покраснел, как прежде, а стойко, так же улыбнувшись, ответил Дженсену. 

Неужели та его уверенность не была наигранной, и он смог стать таким?

Режиссер, смотря на них, насмешливо хмыкнул.

\- Ну всё, заканчиваем любезности, и за работу. Джаред, в первый день даю тебе поблажку, можешь посмотреть, как проходят съемки, но сразу же после этой сцены займешься своими обязанностями.

\- Есть, сэр! - радостный Джаред отсалютовал Сингеру рукой.

 

Всё время съемок Дженсен ловил на себе пристальный взгляд, и в душе его сердце пропускало удар за ударом, а ухмылка так и лезла сама собой. Но он держался как мог. 

 

В конце трудового дня Джаред уже сидел у Дженсена на коленях, страстно целуя его, таким непривычно новым властным жестом обхватив за затылок и не говоря лишних слов. Дженсен даже позволил ему вести, чем Джаред воспользовался по полной, умудрившись прикусить из-за рвения Дженсену губу.

\- Я же сказал, что не отпущу тебя, - уверенно произнес Джаред, всё так же не отвлекаясь и выцеловывая уже шею.

\- Я даже не сомневался, - Дженсен провел рукой по волосам Джареда и удовлетворенно выдохнул. 

В конце концов, может, это и есть его простое человеческое счастье?


End file.
